


Deuces Wild

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-06
Updated: 2002-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Deuces Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Deuces Wild

## Deuces Wild

#### by Dr Ruthless and Frankie

Title: Deuces Wild  
Author: Dr Ruthless and Frankie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 05/06/02  
Category: AU (Alternate Universe)     
Pairing: Mulder/Krycek         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: These are a very AU Fox and Alex, and can usually be found in the pages of the "Slashing with Mr. XXX." To tell their story and how they arrived here would take too long. Let's just say that SWMX is a soap opera and leave it at that. Those that are interested should go and check out the list, but be warned, it's been going for more than three years now and has taken many a strange turn.   
Beta thanks go to dossier and Jennie, who both cast their eagle eyes over it.   
This was written for the NickZone spring challenge, and features the picture that is labeled "Science Project." It is a silly story. Don't expect too much angst.  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: These boys are lonely. We're just giving them a little exercise.  
Summary: 

* * *

"There's an RV site at the Circus Circus, babe. We could park it in there and maybe see if they have a room for the next couple of nights. I'd love to get one with a Jacuzzi or something and feel pampered." 

Alex looked up from the travel book he was reading and made a very un-secret-agent like sound of excitement at the sight of the Las Vegas Strip. Mulder was driving, face impassive behind mirrored sunglasses as he took the camper at a steady pace along the amazing street past the Statue of Liberty, the great pyramid, and countless other architectural follies. 

"I've never been here before, you know? I always wanted to, but somehow there was never the time." He bounced in his seat, hands clasped over his mouth and green eyes sparkling as he drank in the sights and sounds of Las Vegas. "Hurry. I can't wait." 

Mulder grinned and glanced over at his lover. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this, babe. If I'd known you'd get this excited over it, I'd have brought you here years ago." 

He turned his attention back to the road and maneuvered the camper toward Circus Circus, casting another quick look at Alex and chuckling softly as he excitedly pointed out all the bright, gaudy sights of Las Vegas. 

"I really think you'll like it, sweetheart. Nothing ever closes, so no matter what time you feel like getting up and doing something, it's there waiting for you." Fox reached over and rested his hand on Alex's knee. "There's a midway in the bottom level of Circus Circus, so we can play carnival games at three in the morning, if you want." 

"Oh, God, yeah, let's do that, please?" Alex covered the hand that lay on his thigh, sliding it up higher with a chuckle. "I want to do it all. I want to go see the shows and stay awake all night doing cool stuff. Have you been here before? The closest I ever came was watching Mars Attacks at the movies." 

As usual, when Alex became excited, his voice got breathy and intimate sounding, promising a world of intimacy and sending suggestive images the way of his listeners. As Fox turned the camper into the street beside the hotel they'd chosen, Alex was whispering the things he wanted to see and do while in Vegas, and absently rubbing Fox's hand up and down the inside of his thigh as he did so. 

Fox whistled and gave Alex's leg a squeeze before disengaging his hand in order to park the camper. "I'm going to have a lot of fun taking advantage of you, baby," he laughed, killing the engine and turning to look at the bright, excited face of his lover. "I've been here before on business, but it's like I'm seeing it for the first time, now, because of you." He took Alex's face between his hands and pressed a deep, lusty kiss to the parted lips. "Let's get that room and get into that Jacuzzi, pronto, huh?" he said, his hand stealing between Alex's legs to squeeze the solid heat he found there. 

Wordlessly, they clambered down from the Winnebago, Alex fairly dancing with suppressed impatience as Fox took his time locking up the van and ensuring that all was secure. Finally as he stepped away from it and fell into step beside Alex, the ex-assassin let out a whoop. 

Inside the hotel they were swiftly shown to a suite with the desired Jacuzzi, and left to their own devices. Alex had begun to undress almost before the bellhop had left the room, and by the time Fox had deposited their bags on the floor beside the bed, he was in the water gurgling happily as he filled the tub with sweet scented, foaming water. 

Shaking his head, Fox gazed lovingly at the man wriggling around in the tub as if willing it to fill faster. "Should I leave you alone with the tub?" he asked, sitting on the edge of it and playfully ruffling Alex's hair. "Or would you like me to help clean you up so you'll be a sweet little boy when you're done?" 

Snaking his arms around Fox's neck, Alex fastened his mouth to the lush, finely molded lips and flicked his tongue against them, willing them to open up beneath his own. A long, careful, very sensual kiss followed, and as Alex pulled away, he whispered, "If you don't get naked and get in here in the next two minutes, I'm gonna phone for room service to come and. service me." 

"Uh oh, baby's getting demanding," Fox chuckled, standing to quickly divest himself of his clothes. Once he was completely naked, he stood next to the tub and smiled down at Alex, his hand lightly stroking his growing erection. "Now see what you've done? You've gone and gotten me all excited, too. You'd better be ready to do something about it." He stepped into the tub and sank into the water with a sigh that was just this side of obscene, immediately straddling Alex's lap and kissing him soundly. 

"I've got something here that might do the trick," whispered Alex, moving Fox slightly so that he could press his own cock inside Fox's body. "There. How does that feel?" he growled as he sank in and felt Fox's silken feeling innards squeeze around him. 

"Un-fucking-believable," Fox gasped, clinging to Alex as he rode him, pushing down and letting his body adjust before beginning a slow rhythm. The water swirled around them, and Fox sucked hungrily at Alex's mouth as his lover's cock seemed to fill every part of him. "Just like you, baby," he said between kisses. "You're unbelievable." 

Alex didn't answer in words, but his arms tightened around Fox and his pace picked up as they kissed hard and deep. He moaned as he ground himself into Fox, his body braced so that he could slide in and out of his lover. "Not going to last, love. Too. Oh, God." Leaning back so he could stroke Fox's dick, he began to jack him off urgently. 

Fox grunted as he was pulled over the edge, his come mixing with the swooshing water, his body shaking and quivering as his orgasm ripped through him. His fingers grasped at Alex's hair, tangling in it as he kissed him ferociously, moving faster in a desperate need to feel his lover lose himself inside of him. 

The sight of Fox, the smell of him, the swirl of the water and the dragging sweetness of Fox's tight heat sucking him dry was a combination that Alex couldn't resist, didn't want to as he plunged headlong into an orgasm that shook him, rocked him, and finally made him sob as he emptied himself into Fox. 

"Fuck, babe. I never get tired of that. There's no-one like you. I love you so much," murmured Alex, just as the tub began to overflow. 

Fox had just enough presence of mind to turn off the faucets before settling once again in Alex's arms. "I love you, baby," he murmured, nuzzling Alex's neck. "We're going to have such a good time here. What would you like to do first?" 

"Go and see what there is. I want to see it all. Tell me what there is, love." Alex cuddled up to Fox with the air of a young boy waiting to have a story told to him. "I want to eat something I didn't cook, and then go see some cool shows. Then I want to do that midway thing at 3 am. can we do that?" 

Fox chuckled and tightened his arms around him. "We can do anything your heart desires, my sweet. This leg of the trip will be dedicated to you, okay?" He thought for a moment, letting his fingers trace small circles on Alex's shoulder. "Well, I've found that a lot of the hotels will offer specials on tickets for couples to any kind of show you can imagine. We can go see the celebrity impersonators, or a magic show, or some comedy, or...all of them," he laughed and kissed Alex's hair. "There are circus acts downstairs, too, if you wanted to check some of them out. You know what the best thing is we can do?" he said, tilting Alex's face to his. "We just start walking down the strip and go into all the casinos and see what happens to us. How does that strike you, my little gambling man?" 

"Uh, Fox." Alex hung his head and turned a bright pink. "I have to confess something." He cast a sideways glance at Fox, almost as though he were afraid to tell him what his difficulty was, but then he smiled. "I don't gamble. I've never ever gambled. It's sort of foreign to my nature. Hell, I don't even buy raffle tickets, but if you want to gamble, I'll rub stuff for you to bring you luck." He giggled. "I want to do all the rest though the shows and stuff." 

"God, I love you," Fox laughed, kissing him playfully, nipping at his lips. "We don't have to really gamble, sweetheart. There are slot machines, and the casinos have shows and restaurants we can check out. You wouldn't believe how much stuff there is to do practically anywhere." 

"Where do they do the jousting? I fancy watching knights on horseback while eating dinner." Alex rose in the tumbling water, water dripping off his smooth skin and studding his shoulders like crystal as he stretched. "God, love, I feel good. This is the best time I can ever remember." 

"Me, too, sweetheart." Fox's eyes followed Alex's movements, and he made a soft sound of approval as he watched the muscles ripple beneath Alex's skin as his lover stepped out of the tub. "Why don't you put on your sexiest outfit and I'll call the concierge about getting you your knights, all right?" He rose to step out of the tub, grabbing a fluffy towel and wrapping it around the both of them. With a contented smile, he kissed the tip of Alex's nose. 

Once out of the tub, Alex pranced around the room examining the facilities, poring over the map of the Strip with delight, and exclaiming over everything. "My goodness, Fox, you can go to Deep Space 9. We have to do that. I've always wanted to meet a Klingon." 

Reaching for the bag that held his things, he found a pair of well worn jeans and a black silk shirt, slipping into them rapidly and then throwing himself onto one of the beds to watch Fox as he made his own preparations. 

"You can meet all the Klingons you like," Fox laughed. "I wouldn't mind meeting a few Elvises. Or is that Elvi?" he snickered, slipping a grey T-shirt over his head. "Babe, have you seen my wallet?" he asked, patting his back jeans pocket and looking around the room. "Did I give it to you after we checked in or did I leave it downstairs?" 

"I don't think." Alex went over to his discarded pants and fumbled through the pockets. "Nope. I don't have it here." He looked over at Fox in consternation. "Where did you last. You gave your credit card to the woman at the desk, and she gave you your keys. then we came up here and you. you tipped the bellhop. I remember you did that." His face cleared, and he dashed over to the chair on which on of the bags was sitting. "Yes!" he crowed, waving the missing wallet. "See? I was a great agent too!" 

"You were one of the best, darling," Fox grinned at Alex's enthusiasm, crossing the room to sweep him up in his arms and press an exuberant kiss to his lips. "Now that you've solved the case of the missing wallet, what do you say we blow this popsicle stand and go in search of jousting studly type men?" 

"Oh yeah," breathed Alex. "Gotta keep on checking to make sure that mine is the best." He hugged Fox tightly, and then pulled away, staring at him with a frown on his face. "Did you say Elvi?" he asked. "Do they have Elvis impersonators here for real? You ought to enter. You do the best Elvis. I'll lend you my leather pants." Tugging imperiously on Fox's hand, Alex pulled him from the room. 

They decided to take a cab to the restaurant and soon found themselves surrounded by servers and actors in period costumes, one who led them to their table with a flourish. Her costume showed off her ample bosom, and both men cracked up when she attempted to flirt with them. Fox, being in an extremely silly mood, reached for Alex's hand and kissed it, giving her a wink. "I'm taken, sweetie, but thanks for the thought." 

She laughed and took their drink orders, leaving them to their surroundings. Fox was just as excited as Alex was, looking around and taking in all the activity around them. "I've never been to a place like this before," he grinned. "I'm really excited." 

Eyes shining, Alex was gazing at Fox, a strange little smile on his face. "Thank you, love," he whispered. "That meant a lot to me. You make me feel so proud." As the buxom woman brought their drinks, he raised Fox's hand to his cheek and rubbed against it. "Oh, my, they're going to joust." 

Fox moved his chair so he could put his arm around Alex's shoulders as they watched the knights prepare for their battle. He wasn't really paying much attention to them, however, as busy as he was with watching Alex's reaction and nuzzling his neck. When the crowd cheered, Fox cheered, and when they clapped, he clapped his hand against Alex's leg, but he was completely taken with how captivated Alex was by everything. 

Riveted to the jousting, Alex rose and fell in his seat as each successive match took place. The sword fighting really excited him and he found himself yelling and shouting as the matches progressed. 

Neither man realized that they were being carefully scrutinized by a man sitting a few tables away from theirs, and with each successive reaction Alex made, he leant forward just a little more. 

Fox was glad when there was finally a break in the festivities and he could get away to use the restroom without missing any of the action. He excused himself, kissing Alex swiftly on the lips, before he made his way to the men's room. 

When he walked out, he almost bumped into a well-dressed man on his way in. 

"Sorry," Fox smiled, attempting to step around him, when the man stepped in front of him. "Sorry, again," Fox laughed, "I'm not a good dancer." 

"You're doing all right as far as I can tell," the man smiled amiably. "How are you enjoying the show?" 

"It's great," Fox nodded, a little impatient to get back to Alex. "Never seen anything like it before." 

"And your friend? How's he enjoying it?" 

The smile faded instantly, and Fox's eyes darkened. "I need to get back to my table. Nice talking to you." 

"I didn't mean any offense..." the man said, his voice trailing off as Fox made a quick retreat. 

Alex was looking for him, his face alight with joy at seeing him, and at the undiluted pleasure of being there. "They came and took our order. I got the chicken for you, okay? I know you don't want to eat any beef at the moment." Waving a fork at the arena, he chuckled. "They're going to issue a challenge, the way they did on Cable Guy. Think I should go for it? I'd love to wear armor and wave a sword around." 

"I think you should stay right here with me," Fox said, putting a possessive arm around Alex's shoulders and looking around for the stranger. He'd gotten an unpleasant vibe from him the moment he'd mentioned Alex. "There's someone here who's got his eye on you, I think. I don't like it." 

"Got his eye on me?" Alex laughed. "He'll find me handing it back to him on my fork if he isn't careful. I don't want anyone but you, lover. You know that." Turning to pick up his chicken leg and bite into it with strong, white teeth, Alex looked around him with curiosity. "Show me where he is and I'll do my stone killer face. That will frighten him." 

Fox managed a small chuckle, amazed at how his lover could always make him feel better. "I know you love me and I know you can take care of yourself, sweetheart, but I don't like anyone..." He paused when he saw the man sitting at the table next to them. "That's him. James Bond over there." 

Allowing his eyes to rest on the man at the table next to him, Alex looked him up and down rudely, absently toying with his chicken leg as he did so. He saw an older man with a pleasant, thin face, and a very well cut suit. As Alex stared, heavy lidded and baleful, the man raised his glass to Alex and blew him a kiss. Frowning, Alex glared for a moment, before turning back to Fox and giving him a full, open mouthed, sloppy kiss. 

"He's an asshole. Ignore him," he said. 

"Oh, can we ignore him some more," Fox breathed, still recovering from Alex's kiss and moving in for another. They were interrupted by the waitress who had brought them a bottle of champagne, compliments of the stranger. "We don't want it," Fox said immediately. 

"Yeah, we do." Alex rose, holding the bottle, and stalked over to the man, laying it down on the table in front of him. "You lost this, I believe. How lucky for you I found it," he said, then, without waiting for any reply, he turned and went back to where Fox was sitting. "Now, where were we?" he asked, and stooped to kiss his man again. 

Fox laughed against Alex's mouth. "I love you, baby." They kissed some more between bites of food, and were preparing to order another round of drinks when they were joined by their unwelcome admirer. 

"I'm afraid we've gotten off on the wrong foot," the man said, smiling genially as the two men scowled up at him. 

"We haven't gotten off on anything," Fox smirked, "well, not with you, at any rate." The smile disappeared. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop hitting on my boyfriend." 

"I think you've misunderstood my intentions," the man continued, "I'm not interested in hitting on your boyfriend." He smiled warmly at Alex. 

"Then what do you want?" Fox asked, looking at Alex. 

"I want to offer you a million dollars," said the man, smiling still. "Just like the movie. I want to give you a nice, round sum to take me to bed with you for one night." He was looking at Alex; indeed he hadn't taken his eyes off Alex since he'd arrived at their table. "All I want is a night in your arms, my friend, and then the two of you will have a million dollars, free of taxes." 

Fox looked from the man to Alex then back to the man. "Now wait just a minute. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but we are not interested in spending the night with some--" 

"I'm only interested in your friend, actually," the man said, still watching Alex intently. 

"You--" Fox stopped, frowning. "Wait a minute... What am I, chopped liver?" He looked apologetically at Alex. "Sorry, sweetie. I mean, no! The answer is no. Alex is not for sale." He pursed his lips and put his arm around Alex's neck. "Or even for rent." 

"A million bucks?" asked Alex, his eyes like saucers as he contemplated the thought of fucking for money. "Fox, that's a shitload of cash. Just think what we could." He trailed off as he saw Fox's thunderous expression. "You don't think that it's a good idea, do you?" he whispered, snuggling against his lover, but with a wistful look in his eyes. 

Fox looked at him quizzically. "Baby, are you actually considering it?" He noticed the smug look on the man's face and pointed a finger at him. "Don't you get too happy yet, old man." Turning back to Alex, he stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead. "I don't want to tell you what to do, but... Do you...want the money?" he whispered. 

"I thought we might like to have some, yeah, but it's not a desperate thing for me. I don't really want anyone else but you, you know that." Alex chuckled, reaching for Fox's hand. "Too bad that he didn't want us both; that might have been cool." Sitting up straight for a moment, he turned to the intruder. "Thanks for the compliment, but no thanks. I don't think I could perform with a million bucks breathing down my neck. Better to give it a miss." 

The stranger raised an eyebrow, as if sensing that he was closer to his goal than he thought possible. "If you like," he said, his voice smooth and cultured, "I could make it one and a half million for the both of you." 

Fox looked at him, dumbfounded. "Half a million? Why am I only worth half a million?" 

Smiling, the man tapped a well manicured finger against his chin. "I think I've made it clear that I find your companion quite captivating, but it sounds to me as if he'd be willing to accept my offer if I extended it to you as well." 

"Yeah, but half a mil?" Fox shook his head. "Sorry, but you've got to up the ante if you want us both." He turned to look at Alex as if he couldn't believe he was actually considering this. 

"Fine," the man said with a nod. "Three million. For both of you." 

Alex had raised his Cape Cod to his lips, and was in the act of taking a long drink from it when the man announced how much he was prepared to pay. He choked. 

As Fox pounded him on the back and he coughed and spluttered, the man looked concerned. "Please don't choke. Oh, for goodness sake," he said, hands raised in horror at Alex's predicament. When Alex finally resumed his upright position, eyes full of tears, he turned to face the man. 

"Did you say three million dollars?" he asked, a little wheezily. 

"I did," the man said, an amused twinkle settling in his eye at the shock on Alex's face. 

Fox looked at Alex then put out his hand to shake the stranger's. "Sold." He looked quickly at Alex. "If it's cool with you, that is..." 

"Marvelous. This is marvelous." The champagne suddenly made its reappearance, and three flutes were brought to the table at a wave of the man's hand. "Permit me to introduce myself. My name is Grant Taylor, and I own this establishment. I delight in the ownership of perfect things, and for a night, I feel that my delight will be complete." 

As Alex continued to gape, his eyes very round indeed, Taylor poured the three of them drinks, and handed the glasses to Fox, who also seemed a trifle stunned. 

"Um, so, Grant," Fox finally found his voice and passed a glass of bubbly to Alex, "do you make it a habit of buying your men? And their not so attractive partners?" 

"Not usually, no," Taylor admitted, "but I don't normally pursue those who are so obviously spoken for." He took a delicate sip of his champagne. "And you shouldn't sell yourself so short, Mister..." 

"Mulder. Just Mulder. And you're the one who didn't want me. That doesn't really make one feel all that attractive." He took a long drink of is champagne, unable to believe the conversation he was having. 

"I find you very handsome," said the man, raising his glass, with a smile, "but you lack the childlike innocence of your partner. The combination of sensuality and naivet that he manifests is most charming. I find it irresistible." 

Alex had been taking a drink of champagne as Grant began to speak, and now he choked all over again, spraying the wine onto the table as he coughed. 

Fox clapped Alex on the back, biting his cheek so he wouldn't burst out laughing at the assumption. "Sorry about that, Grant, but Alex has this thing about making people think he's tough, and you've seen right through him." He rubbed large circles on Alex's back then slipped an arm around his shoulders to hug him close. "It's okay, baby. You don't have to put up a front for him. The jig is up." 

Using the coughing fit as a means of getting his lips up close to Fox's ear, Alex gritted "Fuck you, Mulder," sotto voce into it, and then buried his face into the warmth of Fox's neck, the better to hid the fact that he was desperately trying to suppress his mirth. 

When he finally raised his head, he was serious, apart from a vaguely manic sparkle in his eyes. "I'm terribly sorry, Grant. I. I'm afraid I've never drunk champagne before. I'm not used to liquor," he said with a tremulous smile. 

"He really isn't," Mulder said, stroking Alex's hair affectionately, getting into the game now. "In fact, until recently, Alex was a member of the Mormon church, bad suits and all." He laughed at the expression on Grant's face. "It's true. The fact of the matter is he couldn't fight his sexuality any longer and when he came out he was forced to leave the church. That's when we met." He smiled and gave Alex a tender kiss. "Why don't you tell him about that, snookums." 

"I. Yeah, I. It." Alex blathered helplessly, and then took refuge in his glass, downing the remains of the wine and holding it out for more. "I'd rather not speak about it, thank you," he said with dignity. "Excommunication is a terrible thing to one such as I, but they wanted me to marry Dana Scully, and she's got a moustache and opens beer bottles with her navel. I couldn't keep up the pretence any longer." The glass had been refilled, and Alex chugged it. "I like this stuff," he said, smiling tremulously. "Does that mean I'm going to hell?" 

"Oh, yes, you are," Fox smiled, digging his nails into the palm of his hand to stop from breaking out in hysterics. "Of course, Alex is exaggerating about Miss Scully," he explained to Grant. "Mormons aren't allowed to drink, so she never opened beer bottles." 

Grant chuckled and tipped his glass to the two men. "I must say the two of you are very entertaining, but, seriously, how did the two of you meet?" 

"Alex's parents are circus folk and they left him in the care of my parents when he was very young. We would have been raised as brothers except my father didn't like the idea of having a freak in the family so he sent Alex away to live with an old aunt of his to raise him. It wasn't until her death a few years ago that Alex finally gained his freedom and we were reunited." Fox sighed and looked dreamily at Alex. "I know it sounds fantastic, but sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction." 

Knocking back the second glass of champagne and showing a marked interest in the possibility of a third, Alex didn't at first clue in to the things Fox was saying, but the word 'freak' got his attention. 

"What do you mean, freak?" he growled. "I'm not the one that gets abducted by aliens. and besides, it was only a very small tail. You hardly notice where it was." 

Grant's eyes widened at this and he shook his head with a soft laugh. "I have a feeling I'm going to have my hands full with you two." 

"You really are," Fox grinned, kissing Alex hard on the mouth. "But in all seriousness, I really am Alex's first lover. That's why I'm so possessive of him." He looked at Grant somberly. "He's never been with anyone else and he has been very sheltered. I'm surprised that he's agreed to do this, but I need you to promise that you won't push him to do anything he doesn't want to do." He smiled at Alex and took hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly. "I've taken it upon myself to be his protector so he won't ever have to see the darker side of people and what they can do." 

"He's really mean, too, Grant. You know he wouldn't take me to see 'Eyes Wide Shut,' because it had graphic sexual content in it. I really wanted to see Tom Cruise's butt, too." Alex seized Fox's champagne, where it sat, forgotten on the table. "I don't think it's fair to stop me from experiencing life, do you?" he said to Grant, swigging the drink. "After all, I've already fallen from grace, haven't I?" 

"It would seem you have," Grant agreed, leaning forward to lightly touch Alex's arm. "And life was meant to be experienced. I'd like to play a part in that." He turned to Fox, his hand still resting on Alex's arm. "Should we continue this in my penthouse?" 

Fox fought the urge to slap Grant's hand away, but the thought of three million dollars made him keep still. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Alex, are you ready to go?" 

"Ummm." Alex suddenly gripped Fox's hand. "Do you think we ought to establish a few ground rules?" he asked, nervously. "I mean, I don't want to have stuff cut off or anything. I don't like that idea at all." 

The jovial feeling drained from Fox's body and he suddenly hugged Alex to him so tightly, he wondered if he'd crush the man in his arms. "I'm going to protect you," he whispered, kissing Alex's ear. "You don't have to do this, but if we do, I'll protect you." 

Grant sat back in his chair, for the first time that evening looking slightly impatient. "Do you need a moment to think about how much money the two of you will have by morning?" 

"Look, just give him a minute, okay?" Fox said, annoyed. "Hell, how do we even know you're going to follow through?" 

At that, Grant signaled for one of the servers and whispered something into his ear before sending him on his way. "Half of your money is being prepared now as a show of good faith on my part. You will receive the other half in the morning." He stood and regarded Fox coolly. "Now, if you're ready..." 

"I'm ready," Alex suddenly sang out. "Let's get this show on the road." He rose to his feet and reached for the champagne bottle, tucking it tidily under his arm and taking Fox by the hand. "Are you going to rob me of my innocence?" he asked, loudly. "Fox, do you think that this might cure me of my aversion to masturbation?" 

As they proceeded towards the elevator that led up to the penthouse, Alex began to regale both Grant and Fox with the story of how his unfortunate need to masturbate had been conquered by the visualization of bathing in a tub of worms and being forced to eat them while he jacked off. "And I soon realized just how evil I was becoming," he finished as they entered the elevator. 

Fox put an arm around Alex's neck and clamped a hand over his mouth. "So, tell me, Grant, just how long have you owned this place?" 

"I took it over a number of years ago, lost a great deal the first year and then began making a very tidy living. It's amazing what appeals to people." 

"Isn't it, though?" Fox said, struggling to keep Alex's mouth shut as the man squirmed in his arms. 

"Mfffpthbt" spluttered Alex as he attempted to break loose of Fox's vise-like grip, finally succeeding in wriggling loose and taking a couple of steps away from him as Grant pushed the buttons, all unaware of what was going on behind him. 

"I bought it about four years ago," Grant was saying. "I've always wanted to own something I could mold the way that I want it to be, and it's got so many interesting facets. Besides, I enjoy the life the ebb and flow of humanity." He turned towards the two of them, and Alex swiftly damped down the face he had been pulling at Fox. "I do hope that you're going to like my penthouse," he whispered. "I've been collecting beautiful things, and you will fit right in." 

"Um, you are going to let us go when we're finished, aren't you?" Fox asked, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. "I mean, you're not planning on really collecting us, are you?" 

Grant laughed heartily and looked at Alex. "Perhaps I was wrong about you being the naive one. He's not really that paranoid, is he?" 

"Oh, yeah, that's why I love him so much - and he takes such good care of me, you have no idea." Alex sidled up to Grant and smiled a stunning smile. "You wouldn't believe the things that I've learned from him since we've been together. Why, did you know some of the places you can put a. a." He hung his head and shifted his feet in an embarrassed manner. "I don't like to say," he murmured, huskily. 

"Why don't you try?" Grant murmured, stroking his fingers over Alex's cheek, oblivious to the scowl on Fox's face. "I promise I won't laugh at you or make fun of you because you're such an innocent." 

Fox almost choked but stepped up behind Alex and kissed his neck. "It's the thing I find most endearing about him." He looked slyly at Grant for a moment, an idea beginning to form. "You know, I think that between the two of us, we can introduce him to all sorts of things. Maybe even get him to talk dirty a little," he grinned. "I've been trying to get him to try it, but he's so shy..." 

"Aww, is that true?" Grant asked with a gentle smile. 

Hanging his head still further, and reaching behind himself momentarily, to cup Fox's cock and balls surreptitiously, Alex concentrated on being innocent. 

"You mustn't make me say those words. God will smite me," he said. 

"Sweetheart, if he hasn't taken you out with a big bolt of lightning already, I think you're safe," Fox whispered into his ear, breath hot as he pushed against Alex's hand. "Just try it." 

"Yes, do try it," Grant said, moving closer so Alex was trapped between the two of them. "I'd love to hear filthy words coming from those pure lips." He leaned in as if to kiss him, but stopped and instead traced Alex's lips with his fingertips. 

The elevator stopped at that moment, and Grant didn't move to exit right away, but, after a slow sigh, he stepped back. 

"Welcome to my home." 

Grant moved forward, turning to hold out his hands in a histrionic pose as he revealed his penthouse. 

It was worth revealing. 

Silk wallpaper, thick Kashmiri rugs and opulent furnishings that betrayed an owner who had bottomless pockets, made Alex gasp, and look around for small valuables he could maybe later remove. Stepping into the living room, he bent and began to remove his shoes. 

"What are you doing?" asked Grant. 

"We never keep our shoes on in someone's home; that would be wrong," said Alex, sententiously. 

Fox shrugged and followed Alex's lead. "You'll have to forgive him," he whispered to Grant, "but there are a lot of things that have stayed with him from those days." 

"But I thought you were joking about the Mormon Church," Grant said, taking off his shoes with a confused expression on his face. 

"Oh, no. Sometimes it's easier to joke about it because the memories become too much for him, but," Fox sobered and put his arm around Alex's shoulders, "there is an awful lot that I'm trying to help him through. You should have seen the first time I tried to give him a blow job." 

"I, er, think I would have enjoyed that," Grant smiled, moving over to the bar and pouring three scotches. "Would you consider a, er, reenactment...?" 

"You want me to let you.?" Alex had moved over to the couch and taken a seat. "To let you suck my. my." 

Grant leant forward towards Alex as he stammered over the body part, and seemed to be palpably disappointed when Alex didn't say the word and finish the sentence. Taking the drink from him and turning to place it on the side table, Alex caught Fox's eye in a little grimace, and then turned back to Grant, apparently taking pity on him. ".my winkie," he whispered, and buried his face in the crook of his arm. 

Grant's eyes lit up and it was obvious he was trying to suppress a grin. "Well, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" He looked at Fox and smiled. "Is this what it was like the first time?" 

Fox nodded and took a seat next to Alex, putting an arm around him and letting Alex hide his face against his shoulder. "Shh, it's all right, sweetheart. Grant isn't going to judge you. No one in this room will judge you." He moved his hand to Alex's lap and started to slowly rub him through his jeans. "I know you love how it feels when I do this, baby... And remember when you let me make love to you that one time...?" 

Grant almost choked on his drink. "You mean the two of you have only...once?" 

"Yeah," Fox sighed, his hand still pressing against Alex's crotch, "and it was beautiful. But it's been blow jobs and hand jobs since then. I think it freaked him out a little." 

"You know where he wanted to put it?" squeaked Alex in outrage. "It was. It made me feel strange." He sat up straight again, and looked at Grant, liking the looks of the striking man with his large nose and piercing blue eyes. "I know you wouldn't make me ashamed like that." He sprawled on the couch, legs apart as Fox fondled him, his arousal showing through the faded jeans he wore. "But you wanted something, didn't you? What would you like me to do?" 

"I..." Grant's eyes flickered to Alex's crotch and he licked his lips. "I would like you to do whatever you're comfortable with." He smoothed a hand over his sandy blond hair, and for the first time Mulder started to notice just how attractive he was. 

"I think he'll be comfortable with you," Fox said, carefully unbuttoning Alex's jeans, as if offering his lover to their new acquaintance. "You can come closer..." 

Alex sighed and leant back against the couch, scrunching down as Fox opened his fly to reveal his jutting cock, ready for action as it sprang from his pants. He had flung his arm over his face, trying for a bashful look as responded to Fox's rhythmical caresses. 

Clearing his throat, Grant loosened the silk tie he was wearing and removed his jacket, striding over to drop to his knees beside the couch on which the two visitors sat, and lowered his face until it was inches from Alex's cock. "Please may I?" he breathed. 

"Alex?" Fox said softly, his own cock starting to jerk to life at the sight of Grant on his knees before his lover's cock. "Will you let Grant touch you?" 

There was the slightest nod, and Fox reached out a hand to gently push Grant forward. "Go ahead," he whispered. 

Grant's hands were shaking as he rested them on Alex's thighs, his fingers brushing over the denim as if feeling the finest silk. His eyes were riveted to the red, shiny tip, and his mouth was practically watering as he leaned in to drag his tongue over the head, moaning as he received the first taste of the object of his desire. 

As Grant waited in trembling anticipation for Alex's response, Alex lifted his ass a little in unspoken instruction to Fox to pull down his jeans, and as his companions looked on, placed the palms of his hands together. 

"For what we are about to receive, may the lord make us truly thankful." 

"I think it's too late for that," Grant laughed breathlessly, moving a hand to grasp the base of Alex's erection. "I've already said my thanks..." He opened his mouth and slid the tip of Alex's cock into his mouth, sucking as he slowly took more and more of him in. 

Fox put a hand on Grant's head, stroking his hair as he watched his lover's cock disappear into the obviously talented mouth. "Damn...that looks...really good." 

There was a gurgle from the general direction of Grant's face, and a whimper from Alex, who slid still further down on the couch and writhed a little as he let Grant do what he wanted. 

"F.Fox..?" Alex reached for his lover, pulling him down to kiss, mouth open and desperate as he held him. "Love you," he whispered, and then, "Oh, God," as Grant slipped a single finger into his ass. "Oh, yes. uh. no.!" 

Grant raised his head, pulling back immediately. "I'm...I'm sorry, Alex. I thought you were enjoying it...I didn't mean to--" 

Fox cut him off with a slow, deep kiss, sighing as he tasted his lover on Grant's tongue. When he broke it, he smiled lazily and pressed a briefer kiss to Grant's mouth. "He'll live," he whispered, "but maybe we should move somewhere a little more...conducive to this kind of thing. You know, somewhere we can all relax?" 

"Good idea," said Grant, visibly moved by the sight of Alex, face flushed and cock erect as he panted and writhed on the couch. "If we go into the bedroom, perhaps I will be able to introduce you to my invention later." 

Holding out his hand to pull Alex up from the couch, he led the way into the bedroom, and over to a huge waterbed covered in purple satin sheets. 

"May I..?" He held out his arms to Alex, his unmistakable intent to kiss the man that he thought was so innocent. Alex gazed at him, wide eyed, and Fox nudged him forward until he was within the circle of Grant's arms, his eyes closed and lips parted. Grant gave a little whimpering sound and pressed his lips against Alex's, holding him, turning him to lay him down onto the bed. 

Fox watched with a great deal of interest as they bobbed up and down on the bed, surprised that the jealousy he'd been feeling had been replaced by an excitement and arousal that was starting to make him jittery. Not thinking, he jumped onto the bed to join them and promptly sent Alex flying off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. 

"Oh shit! Baby, I'm sorry," Fox gasped, trying to get up to help Alex to his feet, but finding it almost impossible to jump off a moving waterbed. 

"Awww, fuck!" The expletive came from the crumpled heap on the floor, and as the other two men peered over the edge of the bed, Alex rose into view, ruefully massaging his posterior. "I think I broke my ass, goddammit!" 

At the sight of Grant, gazing at him, open mouthed, he had the decency to blush, a deep red that stained his cheeks, flooded his neck and turned his ears to crimson. "Oops!" he said. 

"Oh, my sweet, foulmouthed baby," Fox laughed, pulling Alex down onto the bed and holding him tightly, "let me kiss it better." 

"And, see, you didn't burst into flames for using that language, did you?" Grant added. 

Fox grinned at Grant then turned to the man in his arms. "Grant's right, potty mouth. Those beautiful lips can say anything they damn well please and you're still perfect." 

"Thanks a bunch," said Alex, tartly, still rubbing his behind. 

"Can I do that for you?" murmured Grant, moving in to begin a massage of the two globes of Alex's backside. Much naked sunbathing had tanned every inch of Alex's skin, and as Alex lay on the bed, Grant bent to kiss them, then buried his face between the two cheeks, while Alex let out an involuntary gasp. 

The gasp was echoed by Fox, who had managed to wrestle out of his clothes by this time. He watched avidly as Grant rimmed his lover, one hand moving down to briefly stroke his erection, the other reaching out caress Alex's ass. 

"How's that feeling, baby?" Fox murmured, leaning down to kiss the small of Alex's back, slowly working a line along his spine to the back of his neck. "Is Grant making you feel all better?" 

There was a wordless sound that indicated Alex's approval with the whole procedure. His ass had risen off the bed, rather like that of a cat when stroked briskly, and his cock could be seen hanging heavily between his widely parted legs, a strand of slick precome dripping from it to darken the purple bedcover. 

"I. he. aaaah!" was the scintillating contribution from the ex-assassin as Grant invaded his most private parts. "Gah!" 

Grant proceeded to lick and suck the velvety sacks between Alex's legs before resuming the rimming with an enthusiasm that made Fox harder with every passing second. Stopping for a moment, Grant looked up at Fox and kissed a perfect ass cheek. 

"Do you think he'll let me..." He wriggled his fingers. 

"Tell me where the lube is," Fox said, kissing Alex's ear. "I think by now he's ready to do pretty much anything." 

"Lube? What? Oh." Reluctantly, Grant slid off the bed and rose to his feet. "Just a moment, please?" He stood back, admiring Alex's raised ass, and then, with a sigh, he turned to go into a room to one side of the bed. A moment later he was back, and now he was naked, showing a lean physique with knotted muscles in his arms and legs, and an abdomen without a trace of fat. He was carrying a box on top of which perched lube and condoms. These he placed on the floor beside the bed and then handed the lube to Fox. 

Alex had rolled over onto his back and was still writhing lazily as Fox gently touched him, offering stimulation without satisfaction to his lover as he teased him. 

Fox had looked at the box curiously, his hands still idly caressing his lover. "What's that?" 

"It's a little something...for later, perhaps," Grant said enigmatically. 

"Okay," Fox said slowly then gave the lube back to Grant. "You can do it, if you like." He smiled down at Alex and gave him a long, lush kiss before nuzzling his ear. "Will you let him fuck you? And then I'll fuck him at the same time?" he whispered so Grant couldn't hear him. "Or should we both do him? I can suck him, you can fuck him..." 

Grant watched them, holding the tube in his hands as he wondered what they were talking about. "Is he going to be all right with this?" 

"Um." It was plain that Alex wasn't thinking terribly clearly. "Yeah. You. him." He cleared his throat and attempted to concentrate. "You can fuck him. We'll make a sandwich." Fox nodded to Grant, and Alex whimpered again as Grant lubed his fingers and began caressing his crack, pressing in between his legs until he spread them and lifted his knees obligingly. 

While Grant prepared his lover, Fox moved to Grant's side and began to tentatively kiss his neck. "I know you didn't want me," he whispered, "but Alex would really like it if I fucked you while you're fucking him." He sucked gently on Grant's neck. "Will that be okay with you?" 

"I. I don't know what to say." Grant had flushed a deep rose. He had three fingers inside Alex, who was now gasping and arching as he attempted to get more, harder and faster. "It. I haven't." 

"Please?" moaned Alex, although they weren't quite sure if it was because of their discussion, or merely because he was feeling hot and wanted to be fucked. 

"I thought he didn't let you do it to him?" said Grant, gazing lustfully at Alex. 

"I told you we only did it that one time," Fox said, trying to sound wistful, "and as much as Alex likes to say he found it horrible, at the time, he loved every moment of it." He lowered his voice and pressed his lips to Grant's ear. "Personally, I think he liked it so much, he couldn't reconcile it with the demons he's still fighting. Maybe you can help him with that." He let his hand wander down Grant's back to rest on his finely molded ass. "You're obviously making him feel very, very good." 

"Think he'll let me?" Grant gazed down on Alex, obviously transfixed. "Oh, my God." He shivered; pulling back the hand that was pleasuring Alex and making him moan. "It's okay, darling. I'll make it good for you. I won't hurt you, I promise." 

Placing his ready cock at the open gateway to Alex's ass, he pressed, the well lubed pucker giving way easily as he pressed home. "Oh, fuck, he's so hot," whimpered Grant. 

"Doesn't he feel good?" Fox sighed, moving behind Grant and running his hands over the muscles of his back as they tensed and released. "I bet you'll feel good, too, Grant," he murmured. He looked over Grant's shoulder at Alex, the expression of lust and bliss on his face making him moan softly. 

"You been fucked a lot?" Fox asked, not really caring about the answer as he slicked up his fingers and slid them between the cheeks of Grant's ass. He smiled at the shudder that traveled through the lean body as he pressed them inside. 

"A little," moaned Grant, "He's so fucking hot," he repeated, and then cried out as Fox began to open him up, bending further forward and pulling Alex closer to the end of the bed so that Fox could have free run of his smoothly pistoning body. He seemed nervous as Fox dug his fingers deep into him, but as he felt the brush of them over the special place within he let out a sob. "Do it," he whimpered. 

With a satisfied smile, Fox reached for a condom, quickly slipping it on before moving into position. He gazed down at Alex's face, caught his lover's eye and then slowly pushed inside Grant's willing body. 

"God, you feel good," Fox groaned, biting his bottom lip as the excitement of a new body sent thrills sparking through him. He pushed deeper so he could reach Alex's mouth, kissing him roughly before starting a pounding rhythm. 

Alex was the first to come. He stiffened, his brilliant eyes tightly shut and his teeth dug into his lip in the way that Fox knew so well. His hand went to his cock and he squeezed it tightly as it began to pump, hitting Grant in the chest and dripping thick white fluid back down onto himself. Panting and groaning, he came. 

Grant, his ass being pounded by Fox, and his cock buried deep inside Alex's slippery, silky depths, felt Alex begin to clamp and squeeze him, and practically fainted. 

"Come on," Fox gritted his teeth, "your turn, rich man." He was thrusting mercilessly now, sweat standing out on his body, making him glow in the soft light of the bedroom. Soon he felt the body beneath his stiffen and clench around his cock. 

"Yesss," Fox hissed as Grant cried out and fell clumsily to cover Alex as he came. Thrusting his hips a few more times, Fox came hard, head falling back as his orgasm rocked him. 

As the two men slowly subsided to lie atop Alex, he made a little gasping sound. 

"Come on, Fox. I need to breathe too." There was a short period while the three men rearranged themselves so that they could collapse comfortably along side each other, and then nothing further was heard for several minutes, as the three of them recovered. 

Finally, Grant sat up and smiled cheerily. "That was amazing, guys. I can't thank you enough." 

Fox propped himself up on an elbow. "You don't have to thank us," he grinned. "It's not like we're not getting anything out of it." 

"That's true enough, I suppose," Grant said with a stiff smile. "I imagine you'd like your money now." 

"Hey," Fox said, reaching out a hand to stroke Grant's arm, "that's not what I meant. I was talking about the both of us getting a really good fuck. I thought it was pretty amazing, too." He smiled at Alex, who was lying between them, and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. "What did you think, baby?" 

"You took my innocence," muttered Alex. "You, Fox. You stole it from me." As Alex saw Grant's crestfallen expression, he added hastily, "It was great. I can't say that God was too happy, but I felt fucking gratified." He giggled and pulled Grant to him, kissing him clumsily. "Aww, c'mon, Grant. Don't tell me you're all burned out so soon. You must have another one in you somewhere." Reaching for Grant's cock, he began to play with it. 

"Cut the shit, God boy," Fox snapped, grabbing Alex's wrist. "You know damn well you like what we've done to you, and from this day on you're not going to lay on any more guilt trips, you got me?" 

"Mulder," Grant said, firmly, "you're being awfully hard on him, don't you think? He can't help how he feels." 

"Sure he can," Fox smirked. 

"But he was..." Grant glanced at the hand that Fox was still holding, "it certainly seemed to me that he was loosening up. If you'd let him finish what he was doing, I'm sure it'll get easier for him." 

Fox looked at Grant with mock confusion, then placed Alex's hand back on Grant's cock. "I guess you make a good point." He grinned at Alex and gave him a quick kiss before fastening his teeth to a pert nipple. "We'll fuck, suck and lick that guilt out of you if it takes all night," he murmured. 

"It will, honey. It will," murmured Alex, sotto voce, and resumed his fondling of the rapidly filling weapon that he had in his hand. He began to run his tongue over Grant's chest as the man lay between Fox and himself, inviting Fox to join him and take the opposite side. 

Together, the two lovers began to nibble at Grant's body, working their way in tandem down towards their goal. 

Grant lay back, moaning softly as twin mouths teased and aroused him. "I can't believe...I've never had this before..." 

"Gorgeous man like you?" Fox breathed against Grant's cock, licking at it then Alex's tongue as they both licked at the hardening member. "You're too hot to not have this whenever you want..." 

"I don't think so. Not like you two." Grant arched as both men bit at his inner thighs simultaneously. "You're handsome enough to have anyone; not like me." 

"I think you're cute," said Alex from around a mouthful of juicy cock. "You've got the kind of nose I like." He let his lips close around the shaft of Grant's dick while Fox did what he could to make the tip of it vanish inside his own avidly sucking mouth. "Okay, partner," he murmured huskily. "You go in high, I go in low," and began to lap at the two furry balls that had tucked themselves tight in beneath Grant's cock. 

Grant cried out and arched beneath them, wriggling and squirming as their mouths worked their magic on him. "I can't believe...oh god..." His voice was husky, with a hint of surprise in it. 

Fox grinned around Grant's cock and continued sucking hungrily as his lover alternately licked Grant's inner thighs and balls. He eased off when he felt Grant tense, and looked up at him with a smug smirk on his face. 

"How're you holding up?" Fox chuckled, the look of need on Grant's face filling him with a cocky confidence he hadn't felt in a while. 

"Don't. don't stop now, please don't!" babbled Grant. "I'll do anything. Just. aaargh!" Alex had spread the cheeks of his ass apart as he'd been speaking, and was now working his fingers inside the passage, pressing deep into him until Grant was ready to offer up his millions, in exchange for release. 

Fox sucked Grant into his mouth, once more, and reached a hand up to caress the rippling stomach. Grant was so close to the edge, Fox knew it, and when he caught Alex's eye, he knew his lover was aware of how ready their host was for orgasm. 

Working together, Fox and Alex pushed Grant the last of the way, and he bucked under them, sending a load of come down Fox's throat as he cried out. 

"You...two..." he panted, his body still shuddering as both men continued teasing and pulling more from him. 

"Hey, greedy. I didn't get any." Alex sat up, taking Fox's mouth in a bruising kiss, delving with his tongue into the voluptuous mouth to lick and suck at the taste of Grant, as their victim lay gasping beneath them, his chest heaving as he recovered from their efforts. 

"Incredible," he whispered, and then fell silent, his eyes wide as he watched them kiss and fondle each other. 

Fox laughed as Alex pushed him onto his back, stretching out on top of him. "Look, Grant," he gasped, "I think the boy's cured. He's never taken the lead like this..." He was cut off by another hard kiss, and his arms flew around Alex to hold him tightly. 

Grant continued to watch them, transfixed. "Incredible," he repeated. "I wish... It must be wonderful to have what you two have." 

"Yeah." Alex smiled, beatifically. "I am so happy. We took a while to get what we have, but I don't ever want to lose it." He smiled up at Fox and wriggled, his body taut and gleaming in the soft light shining from the wall sconces. "But what about you? You should find someone that you love. Fucking people is all very well, but you can't beat true love." 

"People like me never find true love," Grant said with a rueful shake of his head. "On the surface, it seems I have everything I could want, but I'm never going to find someone to love me. I've pretty much given up on that." He smiled stiffly and got up from the bed. "Would either of you like a drink? Or do you have to go?" 

Fox frowned. "Why do you keep thinking we have to go? Or even want to go?" 

"The arrangement was clear, wasn't it?" Grant asked, his eyes cold as he regarded Fox. "You gave me what I wanted and now you'll take what was promised. I don't expect you to feign any interest in staying the night. No one ever does." 

"Shut up!" Alex had pursued him and followed up his command with a kiss that effectively silenced all of Grant's protests at least while he had his tongue in Grant's mouth. His hand reached to make sure that Fox was still there and happy to see him, and then he began to kiss and mouth all of Grant's body. "You don't give yourself a chance. That's no good." 

"How do you know what I do?" Grant asked softly, stroking Alex's hair as he kissed his shoulder. "Look, just lie down," he pushed Alex away, "and I'll be back with some cold sake. The warm stuff is pour les cochons," he added with a grin. 

Fox watched as Grant disappeared, then turned to Alex. "Man, he needs to get a boyfriend. How can he be so gorgeous and not have a steady?" 

"You fancy him, do you, boyfriend?" Alex smiled. "I'm not surprised. He's not only hot,; he's sweet too, unless he likes to disembowel us after we fuck or something. It's like someone hurt him and he doesn't trust anyone." He stretched, unfolding his body until every muscle was taut. "I think we should stay with him tonight and try and make him happy. we don't need three million anyway. One's good." 

"Or maybe even make it our good deed for the year," Fox murmured, pulling Alex into his arms and kissing him. "What do you think he'd do if we turned down the money?" 

"If we did WHAT?" Alex's voice raised several octaves. "I. I think I feel a little faint," He swayed against Fox, using the body contact as he lay down to make his point his usually sturdy erection had drooped at the mere mention of losing three million. There was a pause, and then he said in a hoarse voice. "I don't believe that I'm saying this, but okay." 

"Really, baby?" Fox's face brightened. "You'd really do that just because that's what I want to do?" 

"Do what?" Grant asked as he walked in, carrying a tray. 

"Grant," Fox said, sitting up and looking at their host with a wide smile on his face, "Alex and I have decided we're not going to take your money." 

"Don't be ridiculous," Grant said, not missing a beat as he set the tray down on an elegant table, "of course you're taking it. That was our agreement." 

"Yeah, but we don't want you to think that all we're after is your money--" 

"That's what got you up here, isn't it?" 

"Yes, but--" 

"Then you are going to take it, and if you argue with me, I'm going to throw in a couple of cars." Grant grinned and handed the men two small, box-shaped containers full of sake. "Now, drink up." 

"I can do that, Grant, but I don't like the entire idea. You're keeping people away from you with all this money stuff. You're cute, for god's sake. Why do you think you need to sweeten the pot, babe?" Alex looked at Fox, who nodded somberly as he took the drink. Holding it up to the other two, Alex murmured a toast. "To finding you what we have, Grant," he said. 

Grant looked genuinely touched as he raised his drink to them in return. "You really are very sweet, Alex. I knew it the first moment I laid eyes on you. Mulder, you're a very lucky man." 

"I know I am," Fox smiled at Alex, "and I thank god every day that we're together." 

"I'm sure you do," Grant said a little sadly, looking away uncomfortably. "Oh," he said suddenly, "I forgot to show you one of my prized possessions." 

Fox glanced at Alex, a little worried. "Um, okay..." 

"I bought this at an auction," said Grant, proudly. "I always wanted to see it working. It's such a marvel of engineering." Proudly, he opened the box on the floor, bringing out a machine that looked like a large scale version of the better mouse traps that Alex had spent his youth designing. 

"What the fuck is it?" he breathed, his eyes back to round again as he goggled at the thing on the bed. 

"It's really simple really. It's a fucking machine. Duran Duran would be proud," said Grant, with a smile. 

"Not the group," Fox said quickly when Alex started to comment. He stared at the machine then started to get a little bolder as he reached out to touch it. "Have you used it?" he asked, moving levers, his eyes bright as he took it all in. 

"Not yet," Grant smiled, pleased by Fox's reaction, "but I'm hoping to. Alex, what do you think of it?" 

"I. It. Jesus!" said Alex, flinching as he realized that he was blaspheming all over again. "I don't think." Alex surveyed the 12 inch dildo, mounted on the framework of machinery that sat on the bed. "We haven't been formally introduced," he said, with his hands surreptitiously back to cover his ass. "Not that there's anything wrong with it, of course," he whispered, backing away until he could stand in the circle of Fox's arms. 

Fox laughed and tightened his arms around Alex. "It's okay, sweetheart, I don't think it'll bite you. I think it'll just give you the fuck of your life." 

"Yes, it would certainly seem to be capable of that," Grant chuckled. "I would love it if you'd be the first to break it in." 

"It'll be okay," Fox said, kissing Alex's hair, "you'll see." 

"Actually, Mulder, I was hoping that you would..." 

Fox's eyes widened and he stared at Grant for a few moments before saying anything. "Grant," he finally said, softly, "have you ever thought that maybe this is why you don't have a boyfriend?" 

"You don't like my toy?" Grant appeared to be genuinely sad. "I look at him. er. it all the time, and wonder how h. it would feel." 

As his voice trailed off, Alex suddenly giggled. "I know. I think that Grant needs to get it out of his system, as it were." Stepping forward, he took hold of Grant by the shoulders. "Guess what, beautiful man. It's the night of your life, and you'll never forget how good you felt." As Grant moved to object, to protest somehow, Alex pulled him in to kiss him soundly. 

Grant responded automatically, his arms coming up to tighten around Alex, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. By the time they parted, Grant's face was flushed, his eyes still closed. "I love the way you kiss," he whispered, then slowly opened his eyes. "I think I love everything about you." 

Fox cleared his throat and stepped up to put his arms around both of them. "I think it's time that you and your little friend became better acquainted, Grant." 

Turning to Fox, eyes fever-bright, Grant offered his mouth, moaning as Fox took it roughly, thrusting his tongue deep. Alex supported him, running his hands over both Grant and his lover as he watched Fox work his magic. 

"That's it, Fox. Kiss him. Make him know what it's like to be me. Get him ready." His fingers had crept around to hold Grant's cock again and stroke it gently, gathering up the strands of pre-come that dripped from time to time and carrying them around to stroke against Grant's loosened ass. 

"I don't think I can..." Grant's protest was smothered by another kiss as Fox pressed his lips harder against his mouth, hands moving down Grant's back to knead the globes of his ass. 

"Sure you can," Fox whispered. "You know you want to. You want to feel what it would be like to have that thing ramming into you, don't you?" 

"I...I've already..." Grant sputtered. "I don't think I can come again so soon..." 

"Oh, hush, Grant. We'll help you." Alex was behind Grant now, mouth against the back of his neck, hands massaging his shoulders as Fox kissed him. "We were sent here to help you by the Lord, I just know it. Think of us as divine messengers. You wanted something badly enough and it's been granted to you." 

Grant shuddered, but he couldn't move, merely melting into Mulder's embrace as Alex fondled him. 

"Ahh, now what's this?" Mulder whispered as his hand wrapped around Grant's cock, already almost fully hard again. "You've got more in you than you think, don't you?" 

Laughing breathlessly, Grant leaned his head against Fox's shoulder, his whole body quivering from the attentions of the two men. "I...I suppose I do..." A small whimper escaped his lips when Fox began to stroke him, and Alex, as if reading Fox's mind, slipped his fingers inside him. 

"Are you ready for it?" Fox murmured, smiling over Grant's shoulder at Alex, then pressing forward to kiss him as they trapped Grant between them." 

The whimpers increased in volume as Alex plumbed his ass, running his slick fingers over the sweet spot inside Grant, adding more and more lube, stretching him wider as he sagged against Fox. 

Fox was rubbing his cock, short hard strokes alternated with long, slow, gentle ones, until at last Grant began to babble, begging for the release that the two of them had promised. 

When Alex removed his fingers and Fox released his cock, Grant cried out. Together, Fox and Alex positioned him so that he was on the floor, on his knees, and Alex reached for the machine. 

"You going to be able to work that, baby?" Fox asked softly, stroking Grant's back as he knelt next to him. 

"He should be able to," Grant said, voice shaking. "Just, please..." 

"Well," Fox smiled at his lover, "you heard the man." 

It was silent except for the sound of Grant's careful, deep breaths, and then the slow creak of the machine as Alex pressed it into place. 

Alex's own cock had swelled as he fed the business end of the machine into place, and at Grant's little sob of pleasure, he clutched at his own cock, evidently much moved by the excitement of his victim. Reaching out to turn the machine on, he watched as the dildo sank itself into Grant, then withdrew, glossy with the lubrication he'd placed there. 

"Oh, God, Fox, look." He reached for Fox, kissing him hard, open mouth searching avidly for his lover, and suckling at the full lips. 

Fox groaned as he kissed Alex, then tore himself away long enough to take in the sight of Grant getting fucked by an antique. "Now I have seen everything," he said, shaking his head in fascination. 

Grant, who was unable to do anything more than shudder and whimper with each stroke of the machine, looked up at Fox and Alex, a shaky grin on his face. There was no need for him to say anything, the pleasure he was receiving written all over his face and glistening body. 

"You sure look like you're enjoying it," Fox murmured, reaching for Alex's cock and squeezing it as his eyes fixed on Grant's. 

"He loves it. Watch him." Alex cranked up the speed a little, completely enthralled as the machine wheezed and then sped up, its joints beginning to creak a little. "Guess that I should have given it a squirt of 3 in 1, or WD40 or something." 

Grant was moaning now. "More, more," he breathed, pushing back with enough force to move the heavy contraption. 

"Steady on," said Alex, placing his hand on Grant's back. "It'll break, and we don't want that." 

"I just can't believe how..." Fox groaned and impulsively moved to position himself, on his knees, in front of Grant. Cock in hand, he placed it against Grant's mouth, smearing the parted lips with sticky fluid. "Take it," he breathed." 

Grant opened his mouth wider and eagerly sucked Fox's cock into his mouth, groaning deeply in his throat as he was filled from both ends. 

"Baby," Fox gasped, gesturing for Alex to stand in front of him, "come here. I want to suck you..." 

Fox's mouth fastened onto Alex, sucking avidly as he pistoned in and out of Grant's mouth. Alex ran his fingers into Fox's hair, tugging him closer as he felt the long, heated climb towards orgasm begin to tighten his balls. "I knew you were a high roller," he gasped as Fox caressed him. 

Behind him, the machine was making increasingly loud whirring sounds, and there was a smell of hot oil filling the air. Alex, head back as he thrust gleefully into Fox's practiced mouth, didn't notice at first. 

Fox pulled back abruptly when the scent reached his nostrils, and, wide-eyed, he saw smoke starting to billow from the machine. 

"Grant!" he shouted, pulling away so he could reach down to pull Grant free of the machine that looked as if it were going to blow up at any moment. "Alex, shut it off! Quick!" 

"No!" Grant whimpered. "I'm so close!" 

"And you're going to set your ass on fire if that thing keeps running." Fox cradled Grant in his arms as Alex turned off the machine, kissing him gently as the other man clung to him. 

"But..." Grant sighed. "I was so..." 

"It's okay," Fox shushed him. "Alex won't mind finishing you off. Right, sweetheart?" 

"Right. I may not have a foot-long, but I'll do my wurst." Avoiding the smack that Fox aimed at him, Alex took hold of his cock and shoved it into the still kneeling Grant. "Ah, God! You're so hot." 

The motion of Alex inside him made Grant cry out, and Fox soothed him with a few gentle words as he watched the two of them head down the home strait, towards their release. 

Grant had begun to reach for Fox, and as Alex pounded him, he sucked at the head of Fox's dick once more, clutching desperately at his hips to draw him closer. 

The three of them linked like that, it didn't take long for another chain reaction to rush through all of them. Grant was the first to go, his body the most in need of release after the severe mechanical pounding it had taken before Alex's assistance. That set off Alex's climax, and as Fox watched his lover's face contort in ecstasy as he came, he shot his load into Grant's mouth. 

"Fuck...shit..." Mulder fell back, spreading out on the floor with a sleepy smile on his face. "Damn, that was..." 

"Pretty fucking cool," Grant finished, stretching out to join Fox then pulling Alex down next to him. 

"Oh, man. I think my dick fell off," groaned Alex. "It's still lodged somewhere in your ass." 

Grant giggled. "I think I could fit a fucking beachball up there right now. I tell you what though, I'm going to be walking funny tomorrow." He ran his fingers idly down Alex's still heaving chest towards the little, smoke-like treasure trail of hair that began just below his navel and led the way to his cock. As his fingers reached down, Alex's hand moved swiftly to clamp onto them. 

"If you touch me down there right now, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you, my friend," he said in his smoky, bedroom tones. 

"He'll do it, too," Fox said, gravely. "If it's one thing those Mormons are good at, it's hand to hand combat." 

Grant laughed and reached for Fox's cock instead. "Will you kill me if I touch it?" 

"No, but I haven't gotten the workout Alex did," Fox smiled indulgently as Grant's fingers crept down his stomach to gently brush over his spent cock. "How often do you get laid, Grant? You're acting like a kid in a candy store." 

A blush tinted Grant's face, and he rested his cheek against Fox's chest. "No one has ever seemed to actually enjoy my company before." He quickly turned over and rested his head against Alex's chest. "It's quite comforting. How much would I have to offer you for the two of you to stay with me?" 

"Grant, we can't. We just can't. That would mean staying in Vegas and I don't think that's possible." Alex looked a little distressed. "You're sweet, but I can't." He fell silent, looking at Fox in mute appeal. 

Grant lay still, with his eyes closed, and said nothing. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Grant finally said, his voice just above a whisper. "Don't know what made me think you'd... I think I was just caught up in the moment. You two obviously have something very special and outsiders aren't welcome. I can understand that." 

"That's not it at all," Fox started to protest. 

Grant got to his feet with a groan. "The hostess has your money," he said with a sad smile. 

"Will you listen to us?" Fox said, standing up. "You're a great guy, but we can't just pick up and move to Vegas." 

"Look, you don't have to explain it," Grant cupped Fox's face. "You love Alex, he loves you. You like me, but don't know me well enough to do more than that. Perhaps you'll never want to know anyone else the way you know him." 

"You can come visit us any time," murmured Alex. "Why don't you come down and visit us at Playa Blanca. We'd love to see you, and I don't think that the others would mind, do you?" 

"Others?" Grant raised an eyebrow, intrigued by this new thought. "You have a sect or something?" 

"Yeah. You could call it that. We have roommates, four of them, and they're all hot!" Alex grinned. "I think you'd never want to go home again." 

"Are they all couples?" Grant asked tentatively. 

"Yes," Fox said, quickly adding, "but if you're coming to visit us, you're not going to feel like a fifth wheel, trust me. They're all very friendly and accommodating. They'll love you." 

Grant looked away, seeming to retreat inside himself. "I don't...I don't do very well around strangers, and if you all know each other, I... I couldn't." 

"Sure you could," Fox whispered into his ear as he drew him into his arms. "And maybe we could even find you someone interesting while you're down there." 

"Have you ever been to Cancun, Grant?" Alex reached to stroke his companions, running his fingers over Grant's shoulder muscles in a soothing, circular motion, his fingers straying to caress Fox at every stroke. 

"No. I don't speak any Spanish, and I'm nervous that I'd get into trouble." Grant seemed a little depressed now that the action was over and the party was winding down. "Why do you ask?" 

"We live about 40 miles south," grinned Alex. "Picture, if you will, a house on the beach, with white sand, and water that's so clear you can see clear through to forever. There's margaritas, and enchiladas, and the hottest bartender you can imagine. he looks exactly like me, so I know. Am I tempting you?" He sat forward and hugged his knees. "Makes me want to hurry back and see them." 

Fox took a seat next to Alex and put his arm around him. "We can go back whenever you like, sweetheart. You know that." He smiled up at Grant and motioned for him to join them on the floor once more. 

"Well, it does sound tempting, I must admit," Grant smiled shyly, sinking down next to Fox. 

"That's settled then. You'll have to visit us," Fox said with a firm nod. 

"I don't know when I can get away, though. This place takes a lot of my time--" 

"And I'm sure you have people who can run it for you," Fox cut him off. "It'll probably be a while, anyway. Alex and I still have to finish our road trip and the fellas have to finish moving." He grinned and gave Grant a smacking kiss on the cheek. "But you must promise to come see us." 

"I don't know." Grant had just begun to speak, and Alex suddenly growled and leapt, ending up sitting on the horrified Grant's chest. 

"You're going to promise, and then you're going to keep your promise, or I will come and pray over you, and believe me, that's not something you'll enjoy." Alex remained sitting on the supine Grant, awaiting his response. "Come on. I'm not getting up 'til you promise," he gritted. 

Grant started laughing, reaching up to slide his hands over Alex's back. "I'm not exactly looking forward to you getting off me any time soon, you know." 

"You think he's kidding, but he's not," Fox interjected. "He'll stay there all night unless you promise." 

"Well, as much as I'd like to spend the rest of my life trapped beneath you," Grant's eyes sparkled as he looked up at Alex, "perhaps it would be more practical for me to promise to visit you when I can." 

"Cool beans," grinned Alex, bending to kiss him, before climbing off. "I always get my way." He ruffled Grant's hair and smiled down at him seraphically. "You won't be sorry, you know." Suddenly, he caught sight of the time. "Oh, man. Look, it's three o' clock. You promised that I could go to the midway at three am. Are we still gonna go?" 

"Of course," Fox chuckled and leaned over to kiss Alex. "Anything my baby wants, my baby gets." 

Grant sat up, amused at Alex's excitement. "You two are staying at Circus Circus?" 

Fox nodded. "Yeah, and I told Alex about the midway, so I have to take him. I promised." 

"Well, you two have fun. I'll have the money sent over to your hotel." 

"Fuck the money, Grant. Why don't you come to the midway with us?" Alex stood, stretched, and held out his hand to haul his victim up to standing. "I think it would do you good to get out of the hotel and play a little, meet some cute guys that don't know you're loaded, and just goof off a little." He looked over at Fox for support, and Fox nodded solemnly. 

"I. Well, I guess I could. I'm not sure if." Alex stopped the next words with his mouth, and the kiss that resulted was hot and long. 

"Will you quit arguing, man? I'd hate to have to paddle your ass." 

"You certainly seem to have gotten over your shyness," Grant said with an appreciative arch of an eyebrow. 

"He's a genius at adapting," Fox mused, throwing his arms around the two of them, kissing first Alex, then Grant. "Now, are you going to come with us or not?" 

Grant seemed to think about it for a few minutes, then finally nodded his head. "All right. I don't see how I can refuse the two of you." 

* * *

Sue aka Dr. Ruthless  
<> ICQ#14783367 <Alyosha303 on AIM> Travel agent for guilt trips... 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Dr Ruthless and Frankie 


End file.
